


Best Of Friends

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Twyla loves Howleen, she just doesn't know how to tell her...





	

“OW!”

The noise comes from behind her and Twyla can’t help smiling even as she drifts closer to her friend, eyeing her as she stands up.

“You okay?”

“No…”

“Walk it off…”

Twyla teases, floating beside her as Howleen paced, tripping on her feet a few times. 

“Better?”

“Slightly…”

Twyla laughs softly, slipping an arm through her friend’s, drifting alongside her as they walk. Howleen eventually begins to laugh softly.

“Why do you put up with me?”

“Because I happen to like you… clumsy as you are. You saw me when nobody else did…”

“You hid from me Twy…”

“I was shy…”

“Didn’t stop me liking you… once you stopped hiding.”


End file.
